percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BeholdtheVision/Big Brother: PJOFFW Week One
Voice: Hello everyone, and welcome to the first season of Big Brother: PJOFFW! Please welcome your host, Chiron the centaur! Chiron: *Doesn't notice he's on* What? I asked for shined hooves not waxed hooves! This is an outrage! I run a cmap full of teenagers being traine din weaponry! You do not cross- Voice: Er- Chiron? Chiron: *Talks into phone* I'll deal with you later. I have Clarisse on call. *Throws phone backstage* Welcome welcome welcome! Today, 14 writers shall enter- the house! *Motions to expansive mansion* One by one, they shall be evicted by your votes and their nominations. Only one shall be crowned victor...gaining $15,000,000,000 and teh choice to eithe rmurder or date a star! Thats right folks, everyone from One Direction to Lindsey Lohan is tied and gagged in our basement. Director: *mouthes "cut it out" Chiron: Oh, was I not supposed to say that? Pretend you never heard that...anyone, please welcome our first contestant...Hermione6720! Hermione6720: *Enters* Hi Chiron! Chiron: Er...who are you again? Hermione6720: *Mouth drops open* Don't you know me? I created OC Clubs and the Wiki Awards? Chiron: You mean the OIlympian League and Extreme Awards? Wasn't taht Ex? Hermione6720: *Ears begin to smoke* Chiron: *Doesn't notice at all* Anyway, the house is that way. Make yourselves ta home! *Munches bacon* Hermione6720: Aren't you supposed to give the contestants the bacon? Chiron: My bacon! D: Hermione6720: Ohhhkayy....*Enters house* Wow, its bigge rthen I thjought in here.... Chiron: Next up, we have our next guest...the oldest of our Golden Oldies! The leafiest of all our whiskers! The incredible.... Leafwhisker: Hi. Chiron: You ruined it! I hadn't finished! D: Leafwhisker: get over it. I have a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it. Chiron:...nevermind. The house is that way. Begone! *Resumes munching bacon* Leafwhisker: *Enters house* Oh hey, its Hermionee6720! Hermione6720: You remember me! :D Leafwhisker: We have nametags... Hermione6720: D: Leafwhisker: Just kidding, I know who you are! Questers forever! Hermione6720: :D This house is huge! C'mon, I'll show you the TV rooom son we don't miss YJ. Chiron: Now that she's in I can finally lower my life insurance! *lowers insurance* Now...who's next..AHA! Next we have....everyone's favorite... Daughter of Terpischore! ... ... Chiron: Er, DoT? DoT: *Drops ninjalike from ceiling, sword raised, but then sees*... BACON! Chiron: *Jumps* Ah! Lowered my insurance too soon! Thats mah bacon@! DoT: It is no longer! BAAAAAACCCCCCOOOONNNNNN!!!! :D :D :D *Sterals bacona nd runs for House* Chiron: *Cries* DoT: *Enters house, munching bacon* Hermione6720: Hey! Why did you get bacon! So unfair! DoT: I is sorry! I would have saved you some but... *Eats bacon* Hermione6720: Well, we can always make more. *Goies to kitcghen* Hey...they have no frying apns! DoT: In teh whole house? Hermione6720: Yeah, the only one who has one is... Leafy: Turns pale and runs DoT: After her! Chiron: *Is still crying* its like I lost...someone so close to me. Therapist Hazelcats: there there, Chiron. He's in a better place. Chiron: I suppose your right, Dr. Cats. OPh, by teh way...welcome to teh show! *Cackles evilly* Hazelcats: NUUUUUU *Is thrown into house* I was getting to him! *Sees DoT and Herman chasing Leaf* Ah, I see I shall have my work cut out for me. Therapist Cats, to the- Leafy: NUUUUUU! My little Amon may be a frying pan, but he isn't cooking your bacon! Hazelcats: Its about bacon? Why didn't you just say so! *Joins chase* Chiron: Speaking of Chase, please welcome... Hermione Chase! *Screams liek a little girl as room shifts around him* Chase: *In booming, disembodied voice* I...have entered! Chiron: Where are you? How are you doing this? HC: I am html! I am thsi wiki! I...am...everything! Chiron: Oh, so thats how. Lets just switch to View Mode! *Switches* HC: NUUUU I canot use my powers except under Source Mode! D: Chiron: Tough bacon, my friend. The house is that way. HC: *Enters house, immediately ducks as inmates hurtle past* Hi guys! DoT: *Stops, panting* Hey....Chase...help us get the bacon.... HC: Eh, I'm not in a bacon mood. All by Chase: *Stops* 0.o DoT: *Jumps Chase* DIIIIIEEEEEEE Chiron: *Turns off screen* Oh my.....oh my....anyway....uhm...please welcome Samianthaan! Samianthaan: *Is dragged on* NUUUUU I'M IN RETIREMENT! Chiron: The house is that way! Samianthaan: *Is thrown into house* HOW IS THIS LEGAL? Chase: *Appears out from under whirling mass of screaming bodies* Random user! Flick that switch over there! Samianthaan: Who me? Chase: No, the frying pan! Just do it! Leafwhisker: D: Hey! Amon has feelings too! Samianthaan: *Reluctantly throws switch* Chase: Yes! You turned back on Source Mode! *Conjures restraints for DoT* Samianthaan: ...*Turns to camera* Whoevers watching this...halp? Chiron: Alright, moving on! next, please welcome Mcleo! Mcleo: *Enters* Its Ever! Chiron: I thought it was Ella. Mcleo: Not anymore! Chiron: I like Ella better. Mcleo: Do not anger me, or my mothers shall kill you! Chiron: Mothers? Mcleo: Queens Leafy and hazel! Chiron: Oh, that....your mothers my therpaist.... Mcleo: What? Chiron: House is that way. Mcleo: *enters house, grumbling. Stops when she sees the eerie quiet* Hey, I thought it would be crazier here. DoT's here, right? Hermione6720: Oh, hi. We're trying to get over the bacon shortage and so are having a moment of silence. Mcleo:...why am I here again? Samianthaan: Ikr? Chiron: Alrighty, time to move on. Next lets welcome our founder....the incredible...Sparrowsong. Sparrowsong: *Enters* Hey. *A hush falls over the crowd as they all fall to their knees* Chiron: My queen Sparrowsong: Uhm... Chiron: The house is that way, my lady. You will find your Penthouse stocked with bacon and other luxuries. Sparrowsong: Isn't that unfair? Chiron: Yes. Sparrowsong: I can deal with that. *Enters house* Hello! Mcleo: OMG ITS SPARROWSONG!!!!!!! EEEEEE! Leafwhisker: Sparrow! Where you offf to? Sparrowsong: My bacon stocked Penthouse, apparently. DoT: Freezes Samianthaan: *to Sparrow* That wasn't very smart. DoT: GIIIIIIVVVEEEEE MEEEEEE THEEEEE KEYYYYYYYYYY hermione6720: Everyone hit teh floor! Chiron: Well, we're almost done. Please, everyone welcome....Ersason219! Ersason: Hiya! Chiron: The house is that way....is that bacon you're eating? Ersason: yes, why? Is DoT in there? Chiron: No.... Ersason: *Enters house. All freeze* DoT: BAAAACCCOONNNN Ersason: *Is mauled* That filthy liar! Sparrowsong: *Escapes, screaming* DoT: *Stops, after swallowing bag of bacon* Is...this...turkey bacon? Ersason: Yes. DoT: EWWWWWW!!!! ITSA AN ABOMINATION! *Runs into bathroom screaming* Ersason:... Leafwhisker: *Cuddles frying pan* Your scaring Amon. Chiron: And now, since we're running out of time and Hermioen is getting lazy, please welcome two contestants at once... Warboss and Odst greivous, both renowned for their action plots! Warboss: Yeah! Woohoo! Odst: Hey, and we're both in the Questers too! Chiron: Oh yeah. Your that super OP character. Odst: D: Wut? Is taht how people remember Zack? Warboss: Yup. Odst: Coming from the Maurader? Warboss: 8Mauls Odst* Odst: *Mauls Warbvoss* Chiron: Grabs popcorn* Director: OH FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS JUST ENTER THE HOUSE! Warboos & Odst: *Are kicked into house* Hermione6720: Oh look! More Questers! By the way Odst, can you finish False Heir? Odst: This coming from teh guy whos only ever finsihed two stories Hermione6720: *Cries* Hazelcats: Was that really necessary Odst? You may need to see Dr. Cats. I can get you a free consultation. Odst: What? No! Warboss: Quietly takes card Chiron: Wut? D: Thats meh therapist! Ah well. Next, please welcome Daughter of Poseiden and Cpatin Rin Stage: Floods as Cpatain Rin enters of an ark full of animals, being pushed by waves controlleed by DoP DoP: In case this house is a dump we brought our own housing. Rin: That's thinking. Chiron: ... Housemates:... Chiron: Uhm, please park your vehichle carefully in the parking lot...and at leat try to sleep in teh House... Rin: Si. *Enters house with DoP* DoP: I take back what I said earlier!This house is asterous! Rin: I dunno, look at that horrible plumbing... DoP: I can always waterbend like a good child of Posieden. DoT: U waterbend? Unfair! *Mauls* Chiron:...and here I coudl have gone for perfectly sane Trekkies! Finally, we have oen last contestant...the renowned...SALLYPERSON! SallyPerson: *Enters* Hey guys! Housemates: :D SALLY!!!! *Try to run out of house only to discover an inhumane invisible elctric fence* SallyPerson:...er... Chiron: Ignore what you just saw! Enter teh house. SallyPerson:But it has an electric fence! I'm reportiing you too Community Central! *Is thrown in house* Chase: So you are Chiron's final victim. I am sorry sister. Moment of silence DoT: Ah well, we're tarpped here now! Lets PAR-TAY! Chiron: And thats all for today, folks! See you tommorrow, when our contests shall try their first Challenge! Week One Challenge Show Big Brother: *Voice echoing around hom* I am Big Brother. I run this house. You are to immediately report to the kitchen for your first challenge! Hazelcats: Ed Sheeran here I come! Housemates: *gather in kitchen* Samianthaan: Hey, I don't see him. Warboss: He's probably taking out life insurance with DoT around. DoT: HEY! Mcleo: Wait guys! He left a note. Leafwhisker: *Reading out loud* Dear Housemates- Today is your first challenge...a talkoff. Each team must pick four representatives who must hold a conversation about a topic you will draw out of a hat. The first team to stop talking loses. The winning team gets immunity from next week's eviction. Now, meet in your groups. Team A: *Gathers by the microwave oven* Sparrowsong: DoT should be a representative. Hermione6720: I'll do it! Mcleo: I guess I can try.... Ersason: I'm in! Sparrowsong: Then Warboss, Sally, and I shall sit this one out Team B: *Gathers by the fridge* Leafwhisker: I call representative. My stories are amazing. Hazelcats: Who will ever forget Click Clack. Samianthaan: Well, I don't think I'd be good for this. I think HC and DoP shoudl assist Leafy. Rin: Hazel too. I can sit out with Odst and Sami. Big Brother: *Over loudspeaker* Get ready.....go! Leafwhisker: And then Queen Leaf was like "Wth"? and Click Clack was like "I come from a kingdom of Fabulous!" DoT: BACON! BACON! BACON! ___________________________________ Hazelcats: Did I really? Leafwhisker: Yup! From your grave, you.... DoT: WAFFLES! WAFFLES! ______________________________________ Leafwhisker: And they all lived happily ever after! HC: Interesting story. It remind sme of teh time. DoT: *Passes out from exhaustion* Hermione6720: Oh no!~ now what will we do! Mcleo: C'mon, we can get thsi to work! ______________________________________ Hermione6720: I give up! We've discussed till we dropped dead, I've learned things I never wanted to know, and they're still going! Leafwhisker: And Queen Leaf was like"OMG"! Big Brother: Team B wins! Hazelcats: YES! Storytime never fails! DoT: *awakens* NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Big Brother: Now Team A is teh only team that can be nominated. DoT: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Next Week: The first nominations and evictions occur! Tensions aaris ein teh house as a member of Team A leave sthe house forever! Category:Blog posts